


Sunburn

by Puck_Monger_99



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're burning, Berger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

John rubs his face a little, feeling oddly satisfied. The sun is slowly climbing down from its place in the sky, leaving a hot trail across his exposed torso, and he throws back another swig of beer.

 

"You're burning, Berger."

 

Cody grins at him, holding a hand over his eyes to see better. John frowns.

 

"I just reapplied, what the fuck." He looks down at his body with a pout, rubbing a hand across his abs. "I'm not burning, Eaks."

 

"Yeah you are," He points lazily at a spot. "Right there."

 

John scowls. "Fuck you."

 

"Here, I got you." Cody is already slathering sunscreen across his stomach before John can say anything about it. John shivers at the slimy chill that settles into his skin. "There you go."

 

His big palm stays where it is, drumming rhythms with his fingers. John stares at him with confusion.

 

"We should go back inside," Cody looks out across the shoreline of the lake. "It's getting late."

 

John doesn't say anything, just let's Cody drag him to his feet, back into the house.

 

He looks back past his shoulder, noting the bright blue sky. It probably isn't even past three yet.

 

The house is quiet. Jason and Antoine are still fishing with the Benns at the other end of the lake, where they're probably gossiping quietly in French, waiting for something to bite.

 

Cody is close to his back, bare skin pressed warm against him.

 

"Christ," John mumbles. He feels sun stupid, like he's on a hair trigger. Cody breathes heavy in his ear.

 

"Fuck, Berger. You're so fucking red." He reaches forward to caress John's shoulders, down his spine to the small of his back. "Burnt up."

 

John turns in Cody's arms, drunk, warm. There are a million and one freckles he could count on Cody's body if he wanted to, like stars. "Jävlar..." He mumbles, heart catching in his throat. Cody's pupils are blown to hell, his mouth slightly open.

 

"We should," Cody stutters, pushing John against the counter where the kitchen opens up, "Yeah, stay there."

 

John hums a little, perfectly happy to stay where he is, until Cody drops to his knees and tugs at his swim trunks. He moans as Cody takes him into his mouth, finding the sweet spot on his dick, just beneath the head.

 

"What the fuck..." John grinds out, digging his heels into the tile floor so he doesn't thrust. Cody chuckles around him. His cock has hit the back of Cody's throat now, gagging him a little. John shudders appreciatively.

 

Cody places a steadying hand on his thighs and starts to work the head again, pumping the shaft to compensate. John fucks into it, tries to chase the feeling even though he knows Cody is in control. Cody pulls back.

 

"Slow your roll, Johnny, or you'll shoot my fucking eye out." He laughs a little at the telltale blush warming John's face, leans forward again to mouth at his cock. John throws his head back with a shy smile, feeling his hips stutter.

 

"I've got you." Cody takes him in deeper, feels John thrust into it a little. He gropes above himself, and takes ahold of John's hands, forces him to tangle in his hair.

 

John breathes deeply, tightens his fingers to get a grip on Cody's scalp. He feels Cody groan around him, sucking harder. He makes a low noise in the back of his throat, and comes, melting against the counter.

 

Cody picks himself up off the floor, tugs halfheartedly at his own dick. He puckers his lips expectantly, looking for kisses. John acquiesces.

 

He opens his mouth to let Cody gently probe around, shivering at the incredibly new taste ( _his own cum, Jesus_ ) on his tongue. Cody is close, so _close_ , and John just. He reaches out to take a hold of Cody's cock, pumps it once, twice. Cody hums against his lips, and comes with a slight tremble. John makes a face, because, it's still _gross_ , and washes his hands in the kitchen sink.

 

"Wow." Cody smiles, open and gentle. John smiles back.

 

From outside comes the sound of heavy footfalls on the wooden steps of the porch, Antoine and Jason's loud laughter piercing through their hazy minds. John makes a scramble for his shorts, and Cody vaults over the couch to land cleanly on the cushions.

 

"Hey, guys, we're back!" Jason's head peeks through the screen door, before he is pushing in, trout held over his head in victory. Antoine rolls his eyes. "Look at this beauty!"

 

"If you're not talking about me," Cody peeps from the couch, "This conversation is over."

 

John smiles in relief. He isn't the only one feeling a little off-kilter.

 

"You know, you should dye your hair white so we can call you salt instead of ginger!" Jason sticks his tongue out, tugging out a bag of ice from the cooler on the porch. "Rousster."

 

Antoine sighs dramatically. "Oui, mon petit?"

 

"Open." He gestures with the trout at the bag. Antoine does so. "Sink."

 

"Je suis désolé, Je ne parle pas anglais." Antoine pretends to be confused, dumping a few ice cubes on Jason's sandaled feet.

 

"Hey, fuck you! Évier, damn it, évier!" Jason points at the sink repeatedly, until he starts to pout. "Antoine, vous me blesser!" John and Cody share looks of confusion and amusement (respectively) when Jason gasps a little and grabs at his chest.

 

Antoine laughs, takes the fish from Jason. "Careful, before you ruin dinner."

 

"Oh, that's what you're worried about?"

 

John brushes past the two men as they bicker, to deflate on the couch next to Cody.

 

"What now?" He hums, gaze averted to the splintered wood floor.

 

"We do it again, when dumb and dumber are out of our hair?" Cody smirks back at him. "Only if you want to."

 

"I want to."

 

John nudges Cody's foot with his own, quiet. Comfortable.

 

"Fuck, Berger, did you even wear sunscreen?" Jason tumbles between them, stretching out across their laps. "You look like a lobster."

 

John frowns, snatches Jason's phone out of his hand, and flips it to camera.

 

"Damn it!" He glares at Cody, who is chuckling into Jason's leg. "Eaks!"

 

"I t-told you!" He trembles a little with the force of his laugh. "But you didn't believe me!"

 

He actually has tears in his eyes. "Fuck you."

 

"You wish."

 

John opens his mouth to reply, but he can only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad porn is bad porn haha. 
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos appreciated!


End file.
